FIG. 30 is a schematic diagram illustrating a conventional driving method (Example 1) of a liquid crystal panel. As shown in FIG. 30, in a liquid crystal panel 100Z1, subpixels 103Z are arranged in a matrix. The subpixels 103Z of three different colors, namely red (R), green (G), and blue (B), are arranged in rows (in a horizontal direction in the figure) in this order in such a way as to form a repeating pattern thereof, and the subpixels 103Z of the same color are arranged in columns (in a vertical direction in the figure).
In the figure, symbols “+” and “−”, with one of which each subpixel 103Z is marked, represent the polarity of the subpixel 103Z (the polarity of the voltage at a subpixel electrode (also called a pixel electrode) of the subpixel 103Z). FIG. 30 shows the polarities observed when so-called dot inversion driving is performed.
FIG. 31 is a schematic diagram illustrating another conventional driving method (Example 2). As shown in FIG. 31, in a liquid crystal panel 100Z2, like the liquid crystal panel 100Z1 shown in FIG. 30, subpixels 103Z are arranged in a matrix; unlike the liquid crystal panel 100Z1, in addition to the red (R), green (G), and blue (B) subpixels 103Z, a white (W) subpixel 103Z is provided.
Specifically, the subpixels 103Z of four different colors, namely white (W), red (R), green (G), and blue (B), are arranged in rows in this order in such a way as to form a repeating pattern thereof, and the subpixels 103Z of the same color are arranged in columns. Adding a white (W) subpixel 103Z in this way helps achieve higher brightness. It is to be noted that FIG. 31 shows the polarities observed when dot inversion driving is performed.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2003-295157    Patent Document 2: JP-A-H11-295717    Patent Document 3: JP-A-H10-10998    Patent Document 4: JP-A-H2-118521    Patent Document 5: JP-A-2004-78218    Patent Document 6: JP-A-2005-202377